Counting
by Nia1D
Summary: What I think should happen in 1x04. In which Jess sees Nick naked and Schmidt and Winston try to help them. Nick/Jess. Oneshot


**A/N: Well there is a serious lack New Girl fanfiction on this site so i thought i should write one.  
>This is what i think is going to happen in the new episode this week and i just love Nick  Jess so i wrote it (:**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the show or the characters from New Girl**

* * *

><p><em>counting<em>

_nick/jess_

_by nia_

_/  
><em>

_**Counting**._

That's what Jess did to calm herself down, and that's exactly what she was doing right now.

Once when she was 7 years old and she saw her best friend get run over by a guy riding a bicycle, she started counting to keep the tears from spilling. She had gotten all the way up to seven-hundred and three, before her parents were called by police officers to come and take her home.

But right now no one had gotten run over by a bus. No one had gotten hurt. _Except__ for __maybe __her __eyes._

Today was Sunday, Jess's happy, watch 'Sex & the City' all day, and eat whatever she wanted day, and she was not about to let the fact that she had just seen Nick, her emotionally unstable roommate who was still not over his girlfriend Caroline, **naked** ruin that.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't harbor any feelings for her roommate. Even if they were extremely small and you needed a microscope to find them.

"JESS! I need you to come in here and help me pick out a tie for my date tonight!" came the voice of Schmidt.

Jess inwardly groaned at the voice of her roommate. Partly because she knew that he had probably called Winston and Nick to come and help him pick out a tie too, and she was not in the mood for any type of confrontation, but being the caring girl she was, she decided to help.

"Fine I'll be right there!" and she walked slowly into the self- centered guys room.

She instantly regretted going into Schmidt's room when she saw all her roommates in a circle on the floor, with Nick looking a bit embarrassed as his head was down.

"What's going on here?" she nervously said as she counted to ten in her head.

"Well a little birdy told me you saw Nick in a very compromising position, and by that i mean you saw him **naked** and we are all here to work this out" came the voice of Winston as he got up to pull Jess into the circle.

She wondered who the little birdy as she got settled onto the floor.

The four of them sat in the circle for what seemed like hours and none said a word.

Suddenly Schmidt and Winston ran up to the door closed it and locked it before Nick or Jess had a chance to oppose.

_5 minutes_

_10 minutes_

_15__ minutes __passed_

As neither of them said a word.

So she just sat there on Schmidt's bed counting in her head. Thinking of ways she was going to get back at her roommates for putting her in this situation, and averting Nick's lingering gaze.

She flinched slightly when she finally heard his unsteady voice speak out "Jess, I'm sorry you had to see me like that, and I am totally willing to put this behind me if you are."

She was surprised as he had spoken up out of nowhere, and had talked extremely fast but she understood what he was saying.

"I guess I could put it behind me, and I'm sorry for barging in you" she hesitated before mumbling something else to herself.

Nick seemed to hear her and asked what she had said.

"Oh it was nothing"

"Come on Jess, you've seen me naked I think you can pretty much tell me anything now" he mocked, laughing a bit at nothing in particular.

At that moment she suddenly felt a surge of boldness

"I just said, uh, you have nothing to be sorry about because I didn't really mind seeing what I saw."

She blushed because she honestly wasn't planning on saying that but she might as well. It was just her and Nick and she had seen him naked so they should be able to tell each other things now.

Nick on the other hand was completely shocked and flattered at the same time. He hadn't hear a woman say something like that to him since his he was with Caroline, or maybe he had and just didn't notice. Maybe he just chose not to notice hoping he would get back together with her.

At that moment all thoughts of Caroline left his head and he suddenly felt the same boldness Jess had felt a few seconds before.

"Can I try something real quick Jess?"

"Go right ahead."

As he got up from his place on the floor and slowly moved over to sit next to Jess on Schmidt's bed, her breathing hitched. She noticed the fact that his face was getting closer to hers and that she was involuntarily leaning in herself.

Suddenly the space between them was gone and his lips were on hers, moving slightly to mold with hers.

When he deepened the kiss Jess noted that he smelled like Old Spice, and tasted like cinnamon and musk . She also noted that she loved this taste.

They quickly broke apart though when they heard the voices of Schmidt and Winston in the now open doorway of the room.

"I knew it was a good idea to ask her to get my magazine out of the bathroom while he was in there" Schmidt had said to Winston as they high fived each other.

Nick just laughed.

Jess would have been mad, but she was too busy pulling Nick's face towards hers and kissing him again, not caring if her other two roommates stood there watching and making snarky comments.

She had stopped counting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did youu like it ? did you love it? did you hate it? **  
><strong>No matter the answer to these questions you should review, because it would make me happy :)<strong>

**- Nia**


End file.
